<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Estômago frágil by Monilovely</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459418">Estômago frágil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely'>Monilovely</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Malnourishment, Vomiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pip passa mal depois de comer mais do que aguentava e Damien precisa ficar de olho nele.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phillip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Por trás do Twitter</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Estômago frágil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Karma vinha de várias maneiras diferentes. Para Pip, veio em forma de anorexia. Ele nunca foi do tipo de comer muito quando era criança, principalmente considerando que sua família era extremamente pobre. Seus pais morreram antes mesmo que ele pudesse conhecê-los ou fosse crescido o bastante para lembrar-se deles, sua irmã e seu cunhado tinham uma vida com uma renda baixíssima, em que já era complicado alimentar duas bocas, imagine três.  Sua irmã sempre gritava com ele para que se fizesse útil e conseguisse um trabalho logo para trazer dinheiro para a casa, senão eles logo morreriam de fome. As coisas melhoraram um pouco durante seu tempo em Londres, mas então voltaram a decair quando voltou. Voltou àquela rotina de ter pouco que comer por um tempo até que se mudaram para os Estados Unidos. Sua irmã e Joe faleceram pouco tempo depois e ele foi colocado num orfanato, sua cidadania americana e falta de outros parentes a que recorrer o impedindo de voltar à sua amada pátria. E mesmo no orfanato não podia comer muito. As outras crianças sempre pegavam porções bem maiores que as que ele era permitido ou simplesmente o bloqueavam na cara dura, em alguns dias sequer jantava. Pip não estava acostumado a ter muita comida no estômago, o que tornava ainda mais difícil </span>
  <em>
    <span>deixar a comida lá </span>
  </em>
  <span>quando comia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Debruçado sobre o vaso, as mãos de Pip tremiam enquanto ele vomitava tudo que comeu no almoço. Seus olhos estavam fechados com força e os pulmões mal conseguiam absorver oxigênio direito antes de a próxima onda atingi-lo e ele voltar a enfiar a cara no vaso. Se Damien não estivesse lá para segurar seus cabelos, provavelmente estariam todos sujos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uma das mãos do anticristo acariciava suas costas com movimentos suaves para acalmá-lo. Era uma das únicas coisas que o impediam de perder completamente o alcance da realidade. Tontura não seguiu muito atrás da náusea; ele comeu muito muito rápido e agora que tudo saiu de seu corpo, a fraqueza foi tudo que substituiu o buraco deixado em seu estômago. Com cuidado, Damien o ajudou a ir até a pia do banheiro para lavar o rosto enquanto abaixava a tampa do vaso e dava descarga nos dejetos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Eu disse que você tava se entupindo demais. - repreendeu o anticristo com um olhar irritado, mas ainda segurando o britânico pelos braços para não perder o equilíbrio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pip terminou de fazer bochecho e murmurou um “desculpe” antes de ser conduzido de volta para o quarto, onde Damien o ajudou a deitar-se na cama. Ainda um tanto desorientado, o britânico teve apenas uma vaga sensação de algo puxando seus sapatos e cobertores sendo jogados em cima dele para mantê-lo aquecido. Olhou por cima do ombro tentando não ficar tonto e percebeu Damien o encarando.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Não é pra você sair daí. - avisou-o. - Vou falar no Twitter que você tá doente pra caso alguém pergunte alguma coisa. - obviamente ninguém perguntaria, pois quem se importaria se o britânico estava passando mal ou não? Mas, do jeito que aquela rede era infestada de gente Tumblr, Damien não estava muito a fim de arriscar. Além do que, falar sobre a vida dos outros é divertido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pip assentiu em compreensão e fechou os olhos, tentando cair no sono para que aquela dor e desconforto em seu corpo passasse mais rápido. Ele detestava passar mal (alguém gostava?) o deixava improdutivo o dia todo e ele não conseguia conversar com seus antigos colegas de classe. Droga, ele não devia ter comido tanto… Sabia da própria condição e mesmo assim caiu de boca. Se comer demais, seu corpo desacostumado vai inevitavelmente colocar tudo para fora, e seu almoço iria todo para o caralho. Mas ele não escutou, não é? Pip era um idiota… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damien arriscou um olhar para trás enquanto digitava em seu celular e percebeu o britânico já com a respiração normalizada e completamente imóvel. Já devia ter caído no sono.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele não admitiria em voz alta, mas se preocupava com Pip. Não gostava de vê-lo agonizando daquele jeito. Provocá-lo e encher seu saco era algo bem divertido e comum em sua rotina diária, mas ele não gostava de jeito nenhum quando ele ficava daquele jeito. O deixava incrivelmente incomodado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ainda assim, parte dele não podia evitar de pensar que funcionava como um tipo de karma. Pip o fez passar mal o dia inteiro pela merda que fez com o macarrão aquele dia e agora estava pagando na mesma moeda. Ninguém mandou ele trocar o sal pelo açúcar. Agora ele que lute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damien se levantou da cama e, retirando-se do quarto, voltou com um balde para deixar ao lado da cama de Pip. Vai saber se ele precisaria de um desses depois. Ele sabia que ele precisou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ainda nenhum movimento por parte do britânico. Estava completamente apagado. Seu peito subia e descia com suas respirações, às vezes acompanhado de um gemido de dor ou de desconforto. Mas ele ainda não se mexia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cuidadosamente, Damien se sentou na beira da cama e se inclinou sobre Pip. Pressionou os lábios sobre sua testa e os deixou lá por algum tempo. Não sabia dizer se era febre, mas ele estava mais quente do que deveria. Talvez devesse separar algum remédio para náuseas caso ele precisasse mais tarde ou algo parecido. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Colocou a mão onde deveria ser o peito de Pip, não conseguia ver por conta do cobertor o enrolando, e acariciou a região de leve, como se pudesse fazer alguma coisa. Ele estava começando a ficar preocupado de verdade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Respirou fundo para tentar se acalmar e, dando a volta na cama e tirando os sapatos, sentou-se ao lado de Pip e trilhou seus dedos sobre seus cabelos em um afago. Os fios faziam cócegas em seus dedos e pouco lhe importava que sua testa estivesse úmida por conta do suor. Colocando de lado o vômito e tudo mais, Pip era muito fofo enquanto dormia. Era quase fácil para Damien esquecer que ele passou mal quando o tinha ao alcance de seus dedos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inclinando-se na direção do britânico, Damien gentilmente pressionou os lábios em sua testa úmida, dessa vez não para checar a temperatura, e se acomodou deitado ao seu lado, na posição mais confortável que conseguiu encontrar, e puxou o celular para mexer no Twitter enquanto seu melhor amigo não acordava. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Não era tão divertido estar no Twitter quando ele não estava junto, mas seria por pouco tempo, ele esperava. Olhou por cima do ombro e, deslizando na cama mais uma vez, apoiou a bochecha sobre a cabeça de Pip e voltou a digitar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando Pip voltou a acordar, já se sentindo muito melhor, comentou de um estranho formigamento em sua testa, o que o deixou preocupado que pudesse estar com algo ainda pior que náuseas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damien o dispensou, julgando aquilo uma bobagem, e não mencionou uma única palavra sobre não ter beijado sua testa só uma vez.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>